<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Only See You by Jakora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693255">I Only See You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakora/pseuds/Jakora'>Jakora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Poppy War - R. F. Kuang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Come Inflation, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gratuitous Cum, Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, I'm Sorry Rebecca, No-Speerly Genocide, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, non-consensual use of aphrodisiacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakora/pseuds/Jakora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, it’s no surprise that Nezha fucks like how he fights.</p>
<p>A collection of varying one shots of my favorite fictional war children. Tags updated with new chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fang Runin/Yin Nezha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hatefucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one needs this in the world, alas I could not stop myself.</p>
<p>For August, I'll be posting a new chapter with a different prompt each day (maybe). Un-betaed because it just be like that. Tags will be updated with each new chapter, but the vast majority will be explicit and/or at the very least, graphic.</p>
<p>This is also an exercise for me to get back into writing after six months of absolute anarchy work and home-wise. </p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fucking Nezha is like an exodus. It’s rough, dirty, and has something shameless to it.</p>
<p>The first time, it was on Jinzha’s pet warship. After dark, after their training, when all the soldiers and sailors had trailed off into the brothels and back home, Rin dragged Nezha into the boat and fucked him against the wooden beams.</p>
<p>“Rin,” he gasped. His lip was bleeding from she’d bitten him when he started to kiss her. </p>
<p>She bit his lip. “Shut the fuck up, Nezha.”</p>
<p>When he came in her, she used his tunic to wipe the cum off her inner thighs. Then, because she hadn’t gotten off yet, she rode his face until she came, biting her hand when she screamed.</p>
<p>When she kissed him afterwards, he tasted like satisfaction.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The second time, it’s a calculated move.</p>
<p>Kitay still hates her guts, and Rin can’t stand the feeling of slime that overcomes her when her only friend refuses to speak to her outside of their war meetings with Vaisra and his generals. Her stomach roils again. Cold sweat covers her palms, and she’s already gnawed her fingernails to ragged ends.</p>
<p>Nezha hasn’t stopped staring at her since she fucked him a week ago. His dark eyes, whenever she catches them, are angry and lust-filled. Jinzha is more annoyed that she keeps informing him that his plans aren’t worth pigshit. Old pigshit, even.</p>
<p>It might have been a mistake to have sex with the man who tried to ruin her entire life. She’s not even sure if fucking him fixed anything or made it worse. Dominating him--it stoked something fierce in her, and the thrill of using him again is an itch under her skin. You can only kill someone once, and then the glory is gone. But Nezha? Arrogant, dangerous, foolish to a fault, an absolute fucknut a majority of the time. </p>
<p>He was also a northern blueblood craving to have her again.</p>
<p>It’s dangerous territory.</p>
<p>Vaisra interrupts her thoughts. “Rin, what are your thoughts?”</p>
<p>She looks at the drafted battle plans, analyzes the position of men and ships, the delineated borders of the provinces. “Sunzi’s Eighteenth Mandate states that all warfare is based on deception.” She pulled a small segment of troops away from its larger battalion, positioning the smaller group in front of the mountain while leaving the battalion hiding behind the drawn mountains on the maps. “Su Daji will be expecting a large effect on your battalion from her antics with the water. Play into her expectations,” Rin pointed at the small segment of wooden soldiers, “and destroy her troops with a pincer movement with your hidden men once they take your bait.”</p>
<p>Vaisra hums. Jinza looks more disgruntled than annoyed. Nezha still looks like he wants to fuck her right on the map table, company notwithstanding.</p>
<p>She looks at Kitay.</p>
<p>He still refuses to look back. Her stomach drops, and she crosses her arms to hide the slight tremble of her hands. “Kitay, what do you think?”</p>
<p>“It’ll work,” he replies curtly.</p>
<p>The anger that curls in her gut threatens to overwhelm her vision. She looks at Nezha, gives him the slightest nod, and watches as his eyes almost glow.</p>
<p>After the meeting, she waits until everyone has left before following Nezha back to his rooms.</p>
<p>He’s already stripped himself of his boots and tunic by the time she arrives. His chiseled body, hard with lean muscle and corded veins, gets her blood roiling. When she meets his eyes, she’s almost frightened by the heat they emit.</p>
<p>Nezha almost rips off her clothing after she closes the door behind her. His hands are everywhere at once--the closures of her pants, the buttons at her throat. She barely has time to toe off her shoes before he basically throws her onto his ridiculously large bed.</p>
<p>“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he mutters against her lips. “How you speak, how you move, how you fight.”</p>
<p>Rin wraps a hand around his throat. “I didn’t come here to fucking talk, Nezha.” She looks straight into his eyes and refuses to acknowledge the lurking emotions blaring right at her. “I came here so that you could fuck me into this mattress.”</p>
<p>When she kisses him, there’s blood intermingled with their tongues.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He eats her out until she comes gasping against his pillow, his silk sheets crumpled underneath their wet bodies. His groans as he grinds into the bed follow her into the gods’ realm as she comes for a third time. </p>
<p>“Rin,” he moans. When his cock slips into her tight cunt, she clenches on him, savoring his strangled gasp with thick pleasure. “Fuck, Rin, you drive me....” He grabs her hips with bruising intensity. “How do you do this to me?”</p>
<p>She’s almost choking on the feeling of his cock filling up her throbbing cunt. When he seats himself inside her, the tip brushes up against her cervix, and she almost comes from the pressure itself. </p>
<p>Rin gazes at him from under lowered lashes, the corners of her eyes wet from three orgasms. She doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>In hindsight, it’s no surprise that Nezha fucks like how he fights. It’s brutal, the way he slams his body into hers. He squeezes her hips with each thrust, and she can practically feel his cock in her throat. </p>
<p>When he comes into her again, she can’t even move from the clutch he has around her body. His arms are wrapped around her, his teeth gripped onto her throat. Even his powerful thighs trap her entire body, and she’s left gasping as he growls. </p>
<p>His cum is hot, and he lazily pumps into her, still spilling for a precious few moments. </p>
<p>When he finally finishes and withdraws, Rin groans from the overstimulation, walls fluttering as they try to keep his cock locked inside her.</p>
<p>They fall asleep in his bed, his chest pressed into her back as his arms cage her body in. Despite the wretched heat and wet spot, she fools herself into pretending that she’s back home in Tikany and the biggest fear in her life is an arranged marriage to a drug dealer. It keeps her sane.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>His betrayal, when it comes, is almost a relief. </p>
<p>Fucked up, she thinks. All the signs were there--inexplicably waiting for the Hesperian forces even in the face of utter annihilation, the republican propaganda his entire family pumped into her brain, and Nezha slithering into her bed and body to force her guards down. </p>
<p>The last thought she has before passing out is of how sweet his face is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plugged Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breeding &amp; slight inflation kinks are explored in this gratuitous chapter with too many "fucks."</p><p>Or: Rin and Nezha are messy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Having to deal with these two idiots give me a headache, lmao. I just want to say that there will be 30 chapters, just not everyday. Bitch really did overestimate herself, hehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plugged Up</p><p>(Breeding &amp; Slight Inflation Kink)</p><p>On his good days, his best days, Nezha’s natural inclination towards the more...untoward aspects of his personality emerge full-fledged and unimpeded. They spend hours in the early morning, before even the sun rises, entwined in his sheets. He lazily strokes into her, pumping her barren womb full with thick, goopy cum that connects their bodies in heavy white strands. She unwillingly passes out multiple times over the course of a single night, but wakes up every time to the same slow burn of his cock withdrawing and pushing back into her sore, stretched holes.</p><p>It burns like she imagines the underworld will--all encompassing and scorching.</p><p>“Uhn…” he moans against her neck. Her sweaty back is pressed to Nezha’s chest, one arm lifting up her leg so he can plant himself even more deeply into her. Her head rests limply against his other arm, too tired to do more than clutch the sticky sheets beneath her cheek. Blood speckles the sheets where they ripped at each other. Just another long scar to add to her prodigious collection.</p><p>Sometimes, Rin doesn’t know if she’s the needier of the two. Nezha looks at her with her black eyes, his eyelashes giving his angry soul a defenselessness that can only look right when he’s staring at her agape, panting as he finds release in her body again.</p><p>Everytime Rin comes, Nezha comes twice as much. It’s nigh-ridiculous, and she pities the maid who must clean up after the princeling every night.</p><p>She tells herself that need is not quite the word to describe their torrid relationship, and her mood is as understandable as the storms. With every flash of lightning, there must also be a clap of thunder. Rin can leave whenever she pleases, and she thrives off the knowledge that Nezha hates her as much as he loves imagining the idea of his child growing in her stomach.</p><p>Fuck. As predictable as the sun rising from the east and setting in the west, she can feel his cock stir in her cunt again, hardening as he pants. This can’t be right--Vaisra has to be feeding his behemoth son some concoction of drugs to create such an insatiable bastard. Again, it’s fucking ridiculous, and she hopes the maid is smart enough to keep her tongue to herself, lest Rin find her on a suspiciously dark night.</p><p>But she has to admit to herself that the thought of carrying Nezha’s child is...titillating. She’d be a shit mother, she gives herself that. But Nezha--he loves children. His trauma over the death of his little brother is evident, and he’d adore whatever babe she pushed out. Rin closes her eyes as he begins to thrust again, stoppering the cum that came gushing out as he pulled out. He suckles the vein on her neck, biting down when she clenches down.<br/>
It’s just lust. It doesn’t mean anything.</p><p>-</p><p>The first time Nezha confessed to his predilection, Rin laughed in his face.</p><p>“I’m barren,” she finally said after laughing some more at how his face tightened up in anger, in shock. “Because of you, too.”</p><p>“Another thing you want to blame on someone else?” he hissed. “This helpless act is tiring, Rin.”</p><p>She bared her teeth at him. “Shut the fuck up, fuckhead. I had to stop my monthly bloods because falling behind at Sinegard that first year would have destroyed any chance of me moving on. You fucked up my chances when you had Jun kick me out of Combat in order to sooth your bruised ego.”</p><p>She relishes the confusion in his eyes before the realization pops. “You...Rin, you wouldn’t,” he sputters. “The drugs and surgery for that procedure are strictly banned!”</p><p>And she knows that he wouldn’t understand. Poor little princeling, growing up in the shadow of his greater and better and smarter older siblings, of Jinzha, never truly understanding the bent backs of those who toiled underneath him, the fear of having to go hungry or being married off to a fat man thirty years his senior. </p><p>In that moment, she could have erupted another volcano, and it still wouldn’t have mattered because her pain isn’t something he deserves to witness. “Do us both a favor, Nezha, and grow the fuck up. Daddy Vaisra can’t always pick up the slack.”</p><p>That night, she goes to harass Kitay for a game of Go. At least he is decent territory.</p><p>-</p><p>Once, very early on, and only once, Rin let herself regret giving up the ability to have children. </p><p>It was brief. Seeing happy children frolic in the streets, their eyes lit up despite the horrors happening around them. Under her abs, the promise of any babe is already long-dead. </p><p>Hand clenching the pommel of her sword, she lets herself mourn.</p><p>-</p><p>A particularly sharp bite brings her back to the present. Nezha manipulates her body so that she sits atop him, straddling his cock, which has nowhere to go but up into her wet pussy. His face is all relaxed lust and satisfaction as she braces her hands against his chest and rolls, cum forcing itself out of her cunt through sheer force of his cock and lack of space within her full channel.</p><p>As always, she can’t resist the urge to bait him. “Enjoying the view?”</p><p>His cracked face and dreamy eyes rove over the entirety of her body, from her rock-solid abs made soft from being too full of his cum and scars on her arms to the bared teeth. He hums his agreement and pulls her hips back down, mouth parting that tiny bit as his cock disappears into her again. </p><p>If Rin wasn’t so smart, she’d say he was trying to be tender.</p><p>Time to step it up then. Things are only fun when Nezha is truly and really unbridled enough to fuck her hard enough into the mattress. </p><p>So she reaches forward to grip his chin and says, “What would Daddy Vaisra say if he knew his son had a thing for peasants, hm?” She starts to ride him, relishing the suction of his cum trying to keep him within her. “What would Daddy Vaisra say if he just how much you liked fucking his needy,” Squelch. “Wet,” Squelch. “Cunt.”</p><p>His cheeks are red-hot, mouth parted as he pants hard enough she can feel his hot breath against her face. When she kisses him, she says, “I bet he’d tell you to impregnate me so he can control me and my phoenix.”</p><p>To her relief, it’s enough. Nezha flips them and fucks her so hard she blacks out.</p><p>-</p><p>When Nezha wakes up, she’s already long-gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alliances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ceremonial pawn in the new alliance between Speer and Nikan, Rin navigates her wedding night with surprising ease. </p><p>Arranged marriage; No-Speerly genocide; non-consensual use of aphrodisiacs; a wet-ass pussy; sopping-wet cock; paper thin plot with porn</p><p>pt 1/2</p><p>edit: I always forget that it's Jinzha, and not Jingzha. oops uwu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alliance, if Rin had to be completely honest, was absolutely going to implode.</p><p>As she fiddled with the intricate beading on her binding gown, passed down from matriarch to matriarch in her own clan, her fingernail snagged on a loose thread from the embroidered Phoenix. The threads of her people--they had never been used to tie a Speerly to the Nikara. And it certainly didn’t match the stodgy clothing the Nikara wore, something Rin fervently protested when she had been presented with a set of gold-threaded red silk wedding gowns, courtesy of the Dragon Province’s own ruling family.</p><p>Because how the fuck was she supposed to walk from the wedding litter with a heavy red veil obscruring everything, she’d argued. Trip and fall, disgrace the Speerly in front of the Nikara? As. If.</p><p>“Dragons marrying phoenixes,” she muttered. “Like a duck mounting a snake.” It was a farce for the two nations, she knew that logically enough, but clearly, someone had found it funny to throw Rin’s name into the marriage options. Probably Altan, that cuck.</p><p>Calling a flame to her fingertips, she brought up the small painting of her future bridegroom, a boy barely able to claim the title of man. Yin Nezha was the second son and therefore expendable, she knew that much. And she’d only had contact with the Yin family through the one disastrous meeting their marriage envoys had conducted with Yin Vaisra and his son, Yin Jinzha, who had sneered at her when they first met.</p><p>After two stifling hours of stilted wedding negotiations, Rin had neither the patience nor the ability to deal with the pale Nikara after the latest insult to her pedigree and crassness. So Rin had flicked her cup of tea at his face.</p><p>“It was fucking lukewarm tea, Altan, I doubt he suffered anything worse than first degree burns and a bruised ego. Maybe a bruised nose,” she’d complained to Altan after their clan matriarch beat Rin into the ground in a glorious display of fire. In Rin’s defense, better that her clay cup had hit the boy’s face instead of her flaming fist.</p><p>Hanelai had been anything but amused when Vaisra almost called off the wedding negotiations. Maybe she should have punched the boy in the face, Rin pondered. Give the clan elders and the Nikara a legitimate excuse to cancel this pageantry.</p><p>Although, Rin thought as she traced Nezha’s tiny features in the compact they’d gifted her, if the son looked anything like the father, mounting him wouldn’t be too terrible. If it came to it, she could always just close her eyes and recall a Speerly face.</p><p>The urge to burn the compact in her hand rose sharply, a deep hunger she ached to sate. Fuck this.</p><p>“I should just run away,” Rin flopped onto her bed, a thin mat with some cushioning and a straw bolster pillow for her neck. Take out Altan. Steal one of the junks. Sail to Dog Province. “The middle of bumfuck nowhere,” she muttered. “Hide out there and let Hanelai deal with this fucking mess.”</p><p>But if there was even a single virtue that could be attributed to Rin amongst her many flaws, it was that she always followed through. Even if she bucked and railed against an order, she was terrible with disappointment. A follower, not a leader, Altan’s snide assessment had said. A good soldier.</p><p>So she’d marry the Nikara boy tomorrow for the sake of Speer.</p><p>Fuck. She slumped against the cotton bedroll, the roiling of the ship bringing her closer and closer to Arlong a constant reminder that unless she jumped or performed a fantastic crew mutiny, she’d be bound to Yin Nezha in less than 48 hours.</p><hr/><p>As it turned out, Nezha looked like his father. And on that note, Rin thought, most certainly fuckable. His black hair, currently held in a high ponytail with colorful blue and silver silk strands alternating throughout his marriage braids, was stark against his paper-pale skin. His lips were full with a deep cupid’s bow. He looked like a doll.</p><p>The marriage braids were a thoughtful touch, something Speerly amongst all the Nikara traditions she’d been forced to swallow once her junk had arrived in Arlong the night prior. Her own binding braids were shot through with red and orange glass beads fashioned from sands from Speer and gently formed by Altan’s hands.</p><p>“Something to always tie you back to Speer,” he said when he pressed the string of beads into her palms. Rin had cupped them gently in her hands, marvelling at the show of power and control in the shiny, colorful glass. “Never let them forget that, even when you’re covered in Nikaran silk.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but bring a hand to the braids clattering along her temples, comforted by the delicate clacking and peripheral flashes of red and orange similar to the flickering of a bonfire. Her gut clenched. She’d never sit at a clan bonfire again, reveling in the heat and sweat of a dance in the night with her cousins and clan members, the roaring flames lighting up the night sky and illuminating the constellations above them. There’d be no more rambutans passed around in a bowl, or an elder’s throat-singing to draw her into the drum beat of a dance. Altan had stayed behind, too busy with additional war preparations against the Federation to accompany the wedding party to Dragon Province. Rin had gone with Hanelei and Katan, a distant cousin.</p><p>The blaring of a horn brought her back to reality. She brought her hand back within the voluminous folds of her binding gown, black linen threaded with expensive red and gold silk embroidery of the Phoenix trailing down the dress. She’d acquiesced to the Yin-provided outergown, a flowing red silk robe that draped delicately over her shoulders and down to her ankles, where it brushed against the marble floors of her bridegroom’s estate. For a fleeting moment, she wished it was Speer’s sands beneath her painted feet, the salt of the ocean caressing her face instead of the perfumes and oils the servants had bathed her in. As she worked her jaw, clenching and unclenching her fists, Hanelai beckoned her forward to meet with the approaching wedding party.</p><p>Yin Nezha was beautiful, she thought. Maybe his personality matched his features?</p><hr/><p>The entirety of the wedding ceremony passed in vivid watercolor, faces appearing and disappearing as Rin and her new husband had their hands bound together in raw linen and then wrapped again with two ceremonial red and blue threads to symbolize their souls twining together. They’d kneeled facing each other, hands locking them together and eyes staring down at the ground, as the monk chanted in Old Nikara. There was an occasional pause as he lit incense and walked in circles around them. When he finally lit the wax ends of the silk threads around their hands, letting the blue and red burn all the way before dousing the linen in water, the smoke almost brought her back to Speer, where everyone who could call fire smelled a bit like charred wood after a sparring match.</p><p>Although, she thought wryly after the monk removed the wet linen from her numb hands, I could’ve just lit the thing myself and called it a day.</p><p>Yin Nezha had yet to say a word to her outside of his oaths and a singular grunt when Rin had kneeled down faster than he did, nearly tripping over if his reflexes and core muscles hadn’t stabilized him. His dirty glare was valid, she supposed.</p><p>Then the parade of gifts--by the gods, they’d received a <em>fucking nursemaid</em> as a gift from the Chen family in “anticipation of your fertile marriage,” the Chen envoy had announced. Rin had blushed so hard that Hanelai snorted when she caught a glimpse. The Chen family's additional gifts of ancient scrolls that purportedly dated back to the Red Emperor's days barely assuaged her.</p><p>“Someone to take care of the brats,” Hanelai joked in their native tongue during a lull in gifts.</p><p>“Not if I take care of them first,” Rin muttered back darkly. Hanelei had just lifted a brow.</p><p>“What?” Rin snapped under her breath. “You’re making a face. You know I hate it when you make that face.”</p><p>The older woman shuffled a bit closer to Rin. “Please tell me you at least read the marriage contract.”</p><p>Rin shifted on her knees. “I might have skimmed it,” she said cautiously after a beat. An envoy from the Sring family announced their gift of three chests full of clear jewels and silver and gold. It was enough money to purchase ten junks, Rin realized with belated horror. That was enough to feed a clan for a year on rice and barley and boar meat every feast day.</p><p>Hanelai cracked a grin before stifling it when Vaisra gave them an unamused look from his side of the wedding pavilion. “I’d hate to spoil it for you,” she replied. “But I think this might be information you need later tonight.” The woman made a subtle flicking gesture towards Nezha. “When the real wedding happens.”</p><p>If anxiety and boredom had been flowing freely through Rin before, there was now a deep sense of dread rising through it all. Ignoring proprietary and the shocked gasps of the peons around her, she leaned into Hanelei’s face and hissed, “What?’</p><p>Hanelai pushed her back. “Now, now,” she tutted. “Look, I think this one’s giving you two a litter of puppies,” she cooed. “Look at how white their fur is!”</p><p>Fuck. Rin panicked. Fuck fuck fuck. <em>Kids</em>. She’d need to have kids. She spared a furtive glance at her newly minted husband, but his face was as blank as ever, not even a single wrinkle smearing his brow.</p><p>After the gifts had finally ended, there was just the final tea ceremony to finish with before the wedding banquet could begin. It was abnormally quick. Rin had only Hanelei and Katan representing her family, and the Yins were composed of only the Lady Saikhara, Vaisra, and Nezha’s siblings. The Lady Saikhara had been stiff as a board since the Speerlies had appeared in Arlong, her distaste for them clear as day when Rin and Nezha kneeled before his parents. Her mother-in-law had taken a dainty sip from the thin porcelain tea cup when Vaisra passed it to her and then passed it back to a servant quickly before delicately wiping her hands on her lap.</p><p>Rin narrowed her eyes. So the bitch couldn’t even stand the barest touch of a Speerly. Good to know, she thought as she filed the information away. At least the food wouldn’t be poisoned since both the bride and groom traditionally ate and drank from the same dish and utensils. In Speer, everyone would’ve eaten from a grand buffet prepared by the clan, all of them occupying a long communal table in the center longhouse in the village. Slowly-cooked piglets that spun on spits throughout the prior night would be joined with saffron-spiced rice, tender bamboo shoots accompanied by spicy ground pork and thinly sliced root vegetables native to Speer would crowd the table. The wedding couple would dance around the flames in a careful choreography passed down from generation to generation, their bodies slowly coming closer and closer as their shadows melted into each other. The Speerlies believed that the true spirits of their people belonged in their shadows. Fire illuminated the truth, they said. Your shadows can’t lie.</p><p>But there’d be no dancing tonight. As Hanelai gratefully took the cup from Nezha’s hand and sipped, Rin ached for home. She looked up into her matriarch’s eyes, committing the woman’s brown skin and red-tinged eyes to memory like she’d never seen her before--like she’d never see her again. There, in the bone structure and brown skin, was home.</p><hr/><p>When they served the first course of the banquet, Rin downed the ceremonial cup of sorghum wine in a heartbeat, dismissing her newfound husband’s startled glance when she immediately poured another cup. So what if her new husband thought her a drunk? She was committed to being drunk as a rat tonight, and if he attempted to stop her, if anyone attempted to stop her, she’d really break a nose this time.</p><p>Of course, man makes plans and the gods laugh. At least the bitter spice they’d added to the wine helped the sour and sweet taste go down. She poured another cup, this time sipping before tentatively offering it to Nezha. His eyes flickered to hers, and she held his steely gaze.</p><p>“If we’re both drunk enough,” she said. “Then we could just pass out.”</p><p>His brows flew into his hairline. “This…” he started. “Runin--”</p><p>“Rin,” she cut him off. “Since we’re married apparently.”</p><p>He paused, mouth in a soft frown. “Rin,” Nezha finally said softly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>She made a small gesture to the long rows of people below their pavilion. “Me, too.”</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t until the fifth cup of sorghum wine that Rin started to feel damp.</p><p>She shifted on her cushion, trying to alleviate the slight cramping that had suddenly arrived in her abs. She must have been sweating more than she thought because her linen pantalons stuck to her inner thighs.</p><p>Oh gods, Rin thought belatedly. Did I accidentally pee a little? She’d been drinking so much water and wine throughout the day, and since before sunrise, she hadn’t been able to get to a toilet. Her mouth felt dry, but that was the wine. Prickly needles of discomfort shot through her stomach. Maybe it was all the spicy swan she’d eaten. Or the braised beef ribs. She took another bite of rice before another wave of cramps hit, this time more forceful than before.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Rin noticed Nezha observing her. Had been ever since his third cup of wine. If his pupils seemed a bit bigger than normal, she chalked it up to, again, the alcohol. Gods bless alcohol.</p><p>She shifted again as her pantalons pressed into the seam of her legs again, almost spilling the sixth cup of wine as she brought closer, tongue flickering to moisten her lips. When her husband narrowed his eyes, Rin felt a thrill of excitement flicker through her, abs tightening.</p><p>It wouldn’t be too awful to fuck him, she figured. And as he continued to stare at she poured another cup of wine, perhaps he thought the same.</p><p>“The banquet is almost done,” he said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Rin followed his nod to the streams of well-wishers and drunken attenders as they shuffled out of the hall in a slow, albeit steady column. By now, the dampness had turned into a strange wetness. “Are you ready?”</p><p>She took a furtive glance down for Hanelai and saw that Katan safely accompanied the matriarch. The Speerly boy looked up and nodded, a flash of fire bursting from his mouth in sparks.</p><p><em>He's got it covered.</em> As she followed the backs of the only two family members she had in Nikan, it dawned on her that in a day, she really would be looking at their backs for the last time when they finally sailed back to Speer.</p><p>Once they were out of sight, she finally looked back at Nezha. He was slightly sweating, she realized as she peered into her husband’s face. There a slight sheen to his skin, rendering the porcelain paleness a slight shimmer in the torchlight and shadows. When he offered her his hand, she took it, an unknown flash of heat lighting her up from within.</p><p>“Yes,” she murmured as they stood. “I’m ready.”</p><hr/><p>Ready didn’t even begin to scratch the surface. Rin had thought she’d known fire. She could conjure it from her hands, her throat, her toes if she had to. But the burning in her stomach seized her as Nezha led them down the never-ending path to his rooms.</p><p>“Fuck,” she wheezed. She forced them to stop as she stripped the red silk outer layer off, too hot to even contemplate the flames that leapt in his eyes as her bare shoulders and arms prickled in response to the chill nighttime air. “Are we almost there?”</p><p>He nodded sharply, gripping her by the elbow as she stumbled after him. The wetness between her thighs has turned to a sopping mess, the pantalons ruined down to her knees. She’d been horny before--Speer wasn’t conservative like Nikan, and Rin had kissed her fair share of girls and boys before coming to Arlong--but this, this was past horniness.</p><p>The wine, she realized dimly. The bitter note, the spice--“Something was in the sorghum wine,” she said overly loud in the towering hallway, the words echoing. She felt her face contort into a snarl. “You put something in the wine.”</p><p>“Red ginseng,” he said curtly. “They put it in all the food and drinks the wedding couple has at the banquet. That’s why--” he cut himself off, biting his lower lip. Rin stared. She’d draw blood, she thought as her eyelids drooped, <em>I’d sink my teeth and never let go.</em> “That’s what I wanted to ask you, if you knew…”</p><p>Rin took his silence as telling, if not completely idiotic. “If I knew there would be a fucking aphrodisiac in the food?” She spit.</p><p>“It’s common knowledge,” he bit back. “To make the transition easier.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows incredulously, temporary insanity between her legs forgotten. “So we’d fuck like bunnies,” she said flatly. Rin closed her eyes, trying to stymie the constant stream of slickness coming from her cunt stop through sheer force of rage.</p><p>“Yes,” Nezha confirmed stonily. Rin took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself before she asked, “How much did we ingest?”</p><p>She opened her eyes and stared at him when he didn’t speak. His pupils were blown, and if he worked his jaw harder than he already was, she’d be spoon-feeding him gruel very soon.</p><p>“Enough,” she finally said. “How much did we ingest?”</p><p>Nezha took a deep inhalation, his nostrils flaring as he tilted his head back. At the sight of the long pale column of skin, Rin’s mouth watered.</p><p><em>I’ll mark him</em>, she thought lazily, hungrily. Up and down his body. Scars to remember me by forever.</p><p>“Between the two of us,” Nezha finally said, his voice guttural and face still staring up at the ceiling. “We had enough red ginseng for an entire coven of concubines.”</p><p>If it took Rin a minute to calculate how much red ginseng that was, it was to her credit that she didn’t immediately thrash him and her own skills at mathematics.</p><p>“I see,” she said, shifting as her cunt throbbed. Under his several layers of silver and blue robes, she imagined his cock standing stiff as a rod, ready to ram into her. She shivered and didn’t miss how the veins on his neck pulsed. He’d finally faced her again, almond eyes narrowed. The fire in his eyes delighted her. She was a Speerly. She knew fire like she knew her own body.</p><p>This time, she offered her hand. “I don’t suppose you’ve read the marriage contract,” she asked tightly.</p><p>The flash of confusion on his face before it morphed into something dark, something a little feral made her clench down on the slick that seemed to never end. He took her hand. “I did.”</p><p>She hummed as she tugged him towards the doors looming at the end of the hall. She waited as he unlocked the door with a tremble, almost hesitant before she rolled her eyes and pushed past him before locking the door behind her.</p><p>Rin tossed the silk outer gown onto the floor, leisurely unbuttoning her linen gown and letting it drop to the marble floor as she pulled her sodden pantalons down, kicking them away as she approached the foot of the massive bed. It was canopied, the rosewood carved and lacquered, and the hanging beads that covered the entrance clattered as she pushed them aside to sit on the ledge to face Nezha, her body as naked as the day she was born.</p><p>She spread her legs apart, hardly noticing the way her slick immediately dripped onto the silk covers. The two maids this morning had shaved her in what seemed like a barbaric and oddly intimate practice, but now, Rin only felt deep sexual satisfaction as her new husband’s eyes immediately latched onto the insistent glistening pink bud peeking out from her labia.</p><p>“Well,” she asked lightly. “What are you waiting for?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise you that our trashcan couple will fuck like bunnies in the next chapter. Like, Nezha will pile drive Rin into the bed, if my draft of the next chapter in this two-part story has any truth to it. I just wanted to get this part out because my brain finally said that it was rude to keep y'all still waiting, and I just finished The Burning God. That really fucked me up.</p><p>may wet ass pussies and sopping wet cocks unite</p><p>edit: do you guys think Jinzha would have a humiliation kink? asking for myself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alliances Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cum. so much cum. almost too much cum. an ocean of cum?</p><p>this continues as pt 2 from the last chapter (Alliances), but just with only smut. sorry it took so long &gt;.&lt;</p><p>as always, un-beta'ed as proper men doeth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a few days, Rin would concede that a bit of what occurred on her wedding night was her direct fault. On the other hand, she argued, she didn’t expect her husband to go absolutely feral.</p><p>After her mild declaration, Nezha had stared at her with a wildness in his eyes that consumed him, his hands slowly moving to unbutton and unbuckle his voluminous robes. The blue and silver beads in his hair clattered, and the glass clinking echoed in the bedroom. </p><p>Rin felt more slick trickle out to coat the widening wet spot on Nezha’s silk sheets. She reached up to palm her breast, tongue coming out to lick her bottom lip as she thumbed her nipple, hard from both arousal and the slight chill in the air. Against her clammy skin, it was a cool relief, but it did nothing to stifle the flames inside of her. </p><p>In Speer, wedding rituals weren’t so much two families coming together as it was two souls entwining each other through pain and pleasure. You were opening your soul open to another stranger other than the Phoenix and yourself. </p><p>If your lover, your partner couldn’t understand your pain, Hanelai had said long ago, something of a bitter web spinning behind her murky brown eyes, then they weren’t your equal. </p><p>Looking at Nezha, Rin supposed they were as separate as individuals could be. He would never be able to understand the all-consuming rage of her god, and whatever luxuries he’d enjoyed would be foreign, as prickly and painful to understand as the fat cacti that grew on Speer.</p><p>He’d disrobed enough that the trim lines of his waist and shoulders emerged. His pale skin sat in sharp relief against his long black hair that curled around the curve of his waist. Rin pinched her nipple, the pleasure-pain shooting sparks to her hard nub that was begging to be seen. </p><p>“Touch yourself,” Nezha rasped. His eyes were hooded, and he started towards her. There was a hint of a challenge in his voice, the way he stalked closer and closer, his trousers clinging desperately to his hip bones as he repeated himself at Rin’s affronted look. He gestured towards her, “Go on,” he commanded. “Touch yourself.”</p><p>Under any other circumstances, Rin would’ve introduced his face to her fist. It would be easy to ignite a flame, wait until he got close enough that she could just scald his body with the heat off her body, and then shove his head between her legs, his tongue as wet as she was hot…</p><p>Or she could take his commands for now. Rin tilted her head, letting the weight of the hair beads trail down her bare back and shoulders. She trailed her fingers down between her pert, small breasts, staring into Nezha’s eyes as she leaned back onto the bed.</p><p>Her fingers were rough, padded with calluses and scars after years of sword-fighting and brawling. She was already so wet from the walk, but the feel of her own fingers squeezing her clit and the image of Nezha and his head tucked down between her thighs--</p><p>Oh. There was a thought. Rin closed her eyes and panted, echoing Nezha’s ragged breathing. She didn’t even think of Nezha in those moments when her fingers descended, caressing and pressing down until she plunged a finger in, her back immediately arching off the hard bed.</p><p>If she felt something greater than the power of holding fire in her palms, then it was this.</p><p>Heavy hands landed on her parted thighs, one large palm gripping her wrist. Rin’s eyes snapped open, a whine emerging from her throat. “Fuck, Nezha, I’m so close, ple--just,” she stopped, head tipping back. She felt the blood in her cheeks, the sweat on her brow, and she rocked her hips forward, trying to force her finger in deeper to no avail. His hands were like iron restraints, the overpowered fucking bastard.</p><p>Rin tried again, lifting herself onto her elbows, but her voice died as soon as she caught sight of Nezha’s brutal cock.</p><p>The first thing she registered was that it was oddly pink and vulnerable when compared to the rest of Nezha’s toned muscles. Then she calculated the possibility of him stuffing every inch of that into her tight cunt and mathematics evacuated her brain as the glee of getting fucked into his bed grew exponentially. “Oh,” she said softly, eyes bright and red. “Poor Nezha.” She lifted the arm that was caught under Nezha’s hand. “Let me go?”</p><p>At some point, he must have released his braid. Inky strands bracketed Nezha’s face, and the hip-length tendrils brushed her legs. His eyes were like glowing coals. “Would you like me to let you go?” He asked just as he pushed her finger deeper into her. </p><p>Sparks popped in her brain. Rin moaned as her husband maneuvered her body around, his hips forcing her legs farther apart until his cock sat pressed against where both their hands were, simultaneously an invitation and a threat. He bent at the waist, letting go of her hand and leaning down until his face was inches away from her own, eyes wide and pupils blown.</p><p>Rin took the immediate initiative and began to finger herself furiously, slipping in another digit as the sounds of wet squelching rang out. She was so slick and so ready for someone’s fat cock to plug her all up. She gave a dreamy moan at the thought, smiling widely as she stared into Nezha’s eyes. </p><p>He chuckled as Rin approached her first orgasm of the night. “No patience,” he said raggedly as she added a third finger, stretching herself wide. His cock was hard against her fingers. She bit her lip and summoned all her will to slip her fingers out of her wet clutch. Instead, she wrapped them around her husband’s penis, letting her wetness coat his cock as he rocked against her, a harsh choking sound coming from his throat.</p><p>“I bet you like that,” she goaded. It felt good to tease him, to grip and squeeze and run her hand furiously up and down his veined length. “I bet you’d love to just cum all over my stomach,” She pumped his cock savagely, taking in every soft gasp and moan he bit out. “Come all over my face, force me to lick your cock clean.” </p><p>She lifted her head the precious inches closer until she could taste his lips with every word. “And then after fucking my mouth and throat raw, you flip me onto my belly so you can fuck me into the sheets.” His cock twitched violently at her words, and his head dipped into the side of her neck. His breaths were sweaty, and his tongue lapped up the salt on her own body. </p><p>“Fuck,” Rin moaned. She jerked him off harder, wringing her wrist and rubbing her thumb on his cockhead, precum smearing across her inner thighs and hand. She closed her eyes, savoring the way his tongue drew wide swaths across her neck, her throat, something wet behind her ears. “Ah.” Her legs were so spread apart that the low burn of the stretch was starting to cramp. </p><p>And then Nezha kissed her right before his fingers re-filled the space between her legs. She cried out into his mouth, teeth clacking as he pressed down, two thick fingers spreading her out inside. If he took them out and then parted them into a V, she had no doubt a slick tendril of her cum would be stretched out between them.</p><p>He let go of their kiss with a single nip to her bottom lip. “You’re right,” he said viciously. His eyes were blue, almost liquid. His fingers touched that spongy spot at the very back of her cunt, and she cried out, tears slipping down the sides of her temples. “I plan to fuck you into my bed until you forget how it ever felt to be anywhere else.” He added a third finger, pumping faster and faster as she approached her climax. “When you get back up from your back, my cum will leak out of your cunt and down your legs. I’ll fuck you until you forget you were anything more than my cocksleeve, my little toy who craves the feel of my cock down your throat and laps up my cum like it’s liquid gold.”</p><p>Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Rin came with a shout, body arching, slightly flailing underneath Nezha’s body. Her mind whited out, flashes of neon colors and a dragon swimming across her vision  as her walls pulsed uncontrollably, clutching as his fingers desperately as he continued to plunge them in and out, in and out. The noises that echoed in the room were lewd, almost obscene. </p><p>The first thing Rin registered after coming back down was the ever present feeling of the hard, throbbing cock still caught in her death grip.</p><p>“Well,” she said, smirking up at the pent-up, wild face of the man who just brought her to a mind-blowing orgasm. “One down.”</p><p>Nezha snarled and flipped her onto her stomach. </p><p>Rin let out a soft oof as she landed on her belly, nerves still shot and heavy after the rush of chemicals to her brain. A moment later, she was dragged down the mattress until her hips sat at the edge, legs dangling downwards and cunt exposed to the cold air. Two hands spread her cheeks, and she squeaked at the first touch of a tongue running down her folds. </p><p>He lapped at her. His tongue ended at a firm point, and he sucked her over-sensitized clit while his nose parted her labia. Rin gripped the sheets, biting down on the silk as her eyes rolled back into her head.</p><p>Her life became little more than the moments his tongue slathered her weeping slit with wide, greedy sweeps and how he alternated between gently suckling and viciously pulling at her nub. Rin came again, and she was little more than a ragdoll while a bird shrieked victoriously in the back of her mind and white noise drowned her senses. </p><p>Dimly, she was aware of Nezha gingerly moving her body until they were both enclosed by the heavy silk curtains of his bed. Darkness surrounded them, and she moaned happily at the sensation of his hands caressing her hips and waist. She was on her back again, savoring the last few sparks of her second orgasm when she noticed Nezha’s bent over form.</p><p>Rin opened her eyes to greet the sight of her husband on his knees, his face tormented and both hands flying up and down his hard cock, its red swollen head painfully engorged as every bead of precum was swept up by his furious hands. She was transfixed by how he bit down on his lower lip, a heavy blush sitting on his sharp cheekbones, a black curtain of hair sticking to his back and neck.</p><p>“Open wide,” he warned.</p><p>Rin blinked. “What?”</p><p>The first lash of his cum hit her across her breasts, covering a tightly furled nipple. Her mouth gaped as he grunted, more and more cum cutting white lines across her abs and hips, and even one incredibly aimed shot that covered her throat and hit her in the chin and bottom lip.</p><p>When he was finally done, something of a hazy glory coming to his eyes and features, Rin swept a finger through the mess on her front. And she made it a point to look directly at her husband when she closed her mouth around the cum, licking every last inch off her hands and chin. His eyes were hellfire, and he crawled over her body, kissing her as they swapped his cum back and forth between them.</p><p>After that, it was a blur. She remembers screaming herself hoarse when Nezha finally, finally shoved his cock into her desperate, aching pussy, a trill of delight as pleasure exploded behind her eyes. She remembers him dragging her body all over the bed as they tried different positions and different poses. She recalls the sensation of victory when gazing up into her husband’s eyes, his hand cupping her cheek as his cock was lodged down her throat. The salty, almost bittersweet taste of his cum is burned into her taste buds. </p><p>She learns that Nezha prefers her on her knees and straddling him, her entire body open for his perusal and pleasure. As she rode him, slowly rising and falling back down, the burn of his cock scarring her insides forever, she also learned he enjoyed being serviced. </p><p>“You like that?” she asked lightly, squeezing as hard as she can when rising off his cock. His hands are iron on her hips, ensuring she can’t ever fully slip off. His cockhead is sitting just inside of her, and she can tell he wants to drive back into her. But he won’t, she thinks smugly, because I’m in control.</p><p>“You’re nothing like I imagined,” he said during one of their lulls, his dick still trapped inside her needy clutch, both too exhausted to move. He kissed the back of her neck, hands loosely curving around her neck and stomach. “But more than anything I could have dreamed of.”</p><p>Rin snorted. “I’m better than anything you could have imagined of,” she murmured back.</p><p>Even though there’s nothing of Speer in his pale skin or heavy build, there’s something entirely new in the way he drawls her name when he wants her to go faster. There’s something in the way he holds her hips, how he licks the sweat from between her breasts, in how Nezha looks into her eyes--redder than even the hottest flame she can conjure--and doesn’t flinch. </p><p>And then there’s the way he stuffs her full, forcing his cum deeper into her until pressure builds from how much he just emptied into her. </p><p>Rin threw her head back into the crook between Nezha’s shoulders and neck, breathing heavily through her nose as he lazily pumped up into her, his thighs parting hers again as she rests against his chest, speared on his cock and fruitlessly trying to force him to fuck her faster to no avail. “Do you want me to beg?” she asked. “Because I’m close. But not close enough.”</p><p>Nezha just continued his casual pace, responding in a tight voice. “Patience is a virtue.”</p><p>“As is allowing your wife to cum all over her husband’s fat cock.” Rin bites back.</p><p>Nezha has been edging Rin for the past hour or so, and she’s convinced his cock has become a permanent resident of her pussy, its veins and cum imprinted onto her walls. </p><p>And then all her life’s problems are solved when she clamps down again as Nezha begins to draw out of her. There’s a brief moment in which something violently shuffles between them, and then he has an arm across her shoulders, pressing her even harder against his chest as he gets a solid grip to just fuck up into her. She just laughs in absolute delight, pleasure ricocheting through her.</p><p>There’ll be moments later when they’ll fight over the smallest shit, over how he wants to present themselves before his parents and the people of Arlong, over how often Rin travels home to Speer, and whether or not their children will go to Sinegard or to Speer to become shamans. </p><p>But for now, she thinks drowsily, I just want him to keep fucking me.</p><p>She falls asleep to the sounds of morning birds, their sounds trilling in past the heavy silk curtains of her marriage bed, and completely and absolutely full of Nezha’s cum.</p><p>All in all, a success.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for NOTHING. rin and Nezha deserve to fuck like bunnies, thus said the lord.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>